In the past, a variety of optical systems have been designed that have the capability of dynamically varying some of their optical functions—notably including the Alvarez lens. An Alvarez lens is a lens that includes two complimentary cubic surfaces separated by a negligible gap. When these cubic surfaces are translated laterally with respect to one another, either a convex or a converging spherical lens is created and the focal length of the lens changes. This system is illustrated in FIG. 1. Others have designed similar systems.
To date, what has not been provided is an optical system that is capable of dynamically shaping a laser beam using multiple relatively moving optical components. The dynamic laser beam shaping methods and systems of the present invention are based upon the premise that light transmitted through multiple optical surfaces in close proximity experiences wavefront modification from the combination of surfaces, and that controlled relative movement between these surfaces enables dynamic changes in the resulting optical functions, including beam shape.